bbofandomcom-20200214-history
Black Scythe
Black Scythe is a corrupted human from Earth. He is a twisted, alternate version of Bryce Bowman in Bryce Bowman: Origins. Appearance Black Scythe has dark brown-green-grey skin. He has a grey skull design painted on his face. He is 6'2" and buff. His eyes are a deep, glowing violet. He wears a black hood with a cape, whose underside is dark purple. He wears black arm bands on his forearms and smaller ones under his shoulders. His torso is exposed through a hole in the front of his cloak. Scythe wears black pants and a black metallic belt. He has the Beta Rune on his chest, just above a silver chest piece. Powers and Abilities Black Scythe's main power is Chaos Mana control. He uses this in various ways, such as summoning Chaos Mana creatures, throwing Chaos Mana disks, firing Chaos Mana blasts etc. His secondary power is Black Magic. In the Canon series, Gwen Tennyson, along with several other characters, manipulates magic and spells; Black magic is more complicated and more deadly than regular spells and whatnot. Next on the list is a staff called 'Eternal Suffering'. The final power is his his Beta Rune. He has a small amount of enhanced agility as well as other aspects that may be enhanced via magic. History Black Scythe first appeared in his title episode The Black Scythe. Origin Black Scythe grew up as Bryce Bowman in Dimension 50. He got to the age of about twenty-three when he started to study Black Magic. He had very little control over it at the time, but slowly learned more and more. By the age of forty-five he began to understand the darkness of the Magic he was dealing with. He then decided to stop with Black Magic and pursue Mana. He, unfortunately, was trained by Arthor Domnius Gamiam, a mage skilled in Chaos Mana. Bowman learned how to handle Chaos Mana and manipulate it in the ways listed above. The use of Chaos Mana corrupted his mind, causing him to return to wielding Black Magic. This use of the two evil magics tainted his mind further, and changed his skin to a dark, green-grey. The corruption in his mind caused him to forget his true identity, so he began calling himself Black Scythe. Soon after, he met the esteemed Bezel and trained under him for a short time. When he decided to leave, Bezel gave him the staff 'Eternal Suffering'. Scythe used this power to seek out the Beta Rune, and obtained it quite easily. He then decided to pursue hi alternate reality counterparts to see if any of them matched his skills. He engages in bloody combat with each "Bryce" until the other dies, then he will revive them and leaves to the next Dimension. Personality Black Scythe has a sardonic personality, constantly making remarks that would be considered rude, but he says them in a sarcastic way. He is very prideful: always talking about his 'accomplishments' and the fact that he was personally handed the Eternal Suffering from Bezel. He will come across as arrogant as well. He often toys with his opponents, mocking their various fighting styles and "lack of ability for victory". He will often try to find the worst way for him to kill/injure his opponents, being one of the cruelest beings in existence (mostly due to the corrupted mind). Equipment The Eternal Suffering The "Suffering" channels black magic into a more usable form. Since Black Scythe is a master of black magic, it allows him to perform spells effortlessly. The Beta Rune The Beta Rune is a Rune that enhances the natural strength, speed, endurance, and durability of its user to around that of 200%. Weaknesses His arrogance can be used to the advantage of his enemies, as well as bringing up his lost loved ones. This causes him to become angry and irrational, and will not make proper decisions while like this. Appearances *''The Black Scythe'' (first appearance) Gallery Black Scythe.png|Black Scythe Trivia *Black Scythe is known to be more powerful than Death Dragon, as he was able to beat him alone, without the Infinity, and with far fewer abilities than in his first appearance. *While is isn't stated why Black Scythe didn't aid Bryce against Death Dragon in The Darkest Night: Part Two, since he could easily have defeated Death Dragon, it is known that he did so to allow Marissa to die, and for Bryce to move on to the Freelancer program.